Remember Me
by randomfanfiction277
Summary: The Winter Soldier is out to kill Captain America. Will he remember is true identity before it's too late... By the way the story is told through Bucky's and Steve's point of view.
1. Bucky's POV - the winter soldier

Bucky's POV

I was alone. Hydra has been destroyed and I failed to kill my target. My target was Captain America, he could have drowned, and my mission would be complete however, I saved him. Voices in my head told me not to let him just sink to the bottom of the river, as he had just saved my life. He says I am his friend but why would he be my friend if I were trying to kill him. Something inside of me wanted me to go back to the river but I could not, I would look like a fool. I would only approach him when I am going to kill him, I could do it now whilst he lay on the river unconscious but I want him to fight for his life.

1 month later…

I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I have searched and searched for the Captain and I still have not found him, I have failed my mission; my target still walks. I lurk around the streets in search for food or shelter if I don't start living I will die.

"Come on Cap on more beer" said a man with a deep voice and had a strong New York accent.

"No I better be going" said a man with very familiar voice. It was my target.

He shook hands with his drinking friend when he left the bar and started walking down the dark streets of New York. This is my chance, all I had to do was surprise attack him and he would be mine. For a man who could run the speed of a car, he walked very slowly. I crept far behind him, jumping on the buildings quietly, I was gaining on him, one jump and he would be mine. Three two one he is mine. I was on top of him, his arms and legs were pinned down and a knife was a few inches of his face, all he could do now was look.

"Bucky, please don't do this" he pleaded. Bucky, that name again, why does he call me this?

"Stop calling me that, that is not my name" I punched his cheek.

"What is your name?" he asked. He was making a good point, I never thought about my name before everyone just called soldier not a casual name like 'Bucky'. I stared at him not making a sound. He stared at me why did he care about me so much, were not best friends like he is claiming us to be, he is my enemy not my friend. The knife in my hand is drawing closer to his face.

"Bucky please, this isn't you, you're my friend not my foe. Remember we have been best friends before we could walk or talk and you're ending this friendship now?" his body was tense and he was close to crying. Maybe he was really my friend. No, he was stalling me, I have never seen him before in my life, he didn't care for me, he only cared about his life. In addition, I didn't have a childhood, I was made like this in a lab, I wasn't born I was invented.

"Liar!" I screamed pointing the knife at his throat. Suddenly his arm set free and punched me, sending me into a trashcan.

"Bucky I don't want to fight you," he said whilst he turned to walk away. I would not give up and ran towards him with the knife. He turned quickly and his fist flew into my face. Everything turned to darkness.


	2. Steve's POV - old friend

Steve's POV

I stared at my friend lying unconscious on the floor; his passion to kill me will grow stronger now. His body was shivering from the cold weather and he looked like he had not eaten in days, I could not leave him there. In addition, I could not take him to the hospital either he would kill anyone who touched him. I would have to take him home even if it meant putting my life at risk.

I pick up my large friend and put him over my shoulder as a fire fighter does with casualties from fires. I made my way through the dark streets of New York, making sure not to be seen by cops or citizens, as I knew they would just make a scene. Finally, I made it to my apartment; I try my best to open the door without disturbing my neighbour, who was another S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

I open the door to my apartment; the air is warm which is perfect after being out on a cold night. I dump Bucky on the sofa and throw a blanket over the top of him to warm him up. It was 2.00 am and he did not look like he was awaking any time soon, I needed to pass the time. I could go asleep however; he could awake and leave without me knowing or kill me, neither one sounded pleasing. I went to the kitchen, made a cup of coffee, and decided to catch up on the world. Sam had recently given me a collection of movies so I decide that 'Star Wars' is the perfect way to pass the time.

After two hours of watching storm troopers aim miserably, I turn the TV off and turn to my friend. He was starting to awake, I stay away from him as I know if he sees me his first move would be kill me. He sat up, started looking around the room, and then focused his curiosity on the TV. I wanted to shout 'Bucky' but I was scared to, this could build up his anger and I would be dead. I wish he knew his name; I wish he knew me. My friend did not know me, I am just a stranger in his eyes; he does not know my real name. All he knows is I am Captain America and I am his target.

Bucky turned until his eyes locked mine; his eyes were not full of rage like I expected, they looked normal. He smiled and me and laughed.

"Hey Steve".

* * *

**This is only a short chapter. Hope you are enjoying this so far, new chapters will be on the way in the next week or so. Don't forget to review and leave suggestions for future chapters. Thanks for reading:)**


	3. Bucky's POV - the future

Bucky POV

I saw a bright light, my head ached maybe I hit my head when I fell off the train. Wait I survived the fall, I thought whilst I urgently sat up. I was on a couch but nowhere I been before, I was in an apartment but a very strange one. The apartment was warm and cosy; it was a brownish colour and looked like normal apartment, except for the strange objects. One especially caught my eye, it was a large, black flat, rectangular box with a layer of glass on the front of it, nothing like the equipment Stark made. A small, rectangular box lay beside it, it read 'star wars', when did stars fight?

My curiosity had been focusing on the strange box instead of where I was. What if I was in a random Americans home or worse a Nazi's. There could be a Nazi right be behind me pointing a gun at my head and I would not know it. I slowly turned to find my best friend Steve looking at me worryingly, relief went through my body, calming my nerves. He still looked nervous, was he scared of me? I smile and laugh to show I'm okay, he looked confused.

"Hey Steve" I said happily to try and calm his nerves because his serious face was scaring me a lot. His face lightened up like a 7 year old on Christmas but he kept his distance from me.

"What did you say?" he asked. What was he so unsure about?

"Hey Steve" I repeated whilst looking at Steve. His eyes nearly popped out of his head." What is wrong with you? You look like you have seen a ghost. I know I was close to death falling off the train but I am breathing aren't I? So why are you acting as if I am the ghost of Christmas Past?"

"Bucky" my friend said as he walked over to me and hugged me. "I've missed you so much; I thought you would never be yourself again." What was he talking about?

"When did I change?" I asked. Steve was confusing me, he just kept staring in disbelief at me. I looked down at myself, I was extremely muscular like my friend and I looked like had grown. My whole body tensed up as I looked at my arm, It was metal not like my other arm. "What the hell happened to me?"

"You don't recognize yourself?" Steve asked looking as confused as I am.

"Have I missed something here? I wake up in a strange apartment, that I am assuming is yours, and all I receive from you is worrying and confusing looks. Then I find I have gotten much more muscular and I have a metal arm. I don't know what's going on Steve, and I don't know what that black box is over there either." I shout, my heart is beating faster than lightening.

"You don't know this apartment? Bucky you were in here a few months ago don't you remember," he asked looking more confused.

"Steve I don't need counselling, I need answers. Also, I don't remember being here, this is all new to me. Last thing I remember is falling to my death on the train bridge, not being here or getting a metal arm and I certainly don't remember anyone even the army have one of those boxes. Anyway, how long was I out for?

"By the sound of it you have been out sometime".

"Oh forget it, when is our next mission to defeat red skull? I'm ready for orders Captain" I smile as I say this as I never call Steve 'Captain' and I think it would bring a smile to Steve's face.

"Bucky, red skull is dead, we won the war." Wait how much did I miss we won the war? How?

"How long was I out and when did the war end?"

"1945". Was I in a coma or something?

"Oh, there is one more thing I want to know. What is that thing?" I ask whilst pointing at the flat, rectangular box.

"It's a television or TV for short." I stare at the TV.

"Wow there much better than the ones I last saw and bigger too. Technology must have really enhanced huh."

"Yes a lot."

"By the way Steve, what's the date? I still don't know how long I was out for."

"March the 12th".

"What year?"

"2014". What? Steve must be joking surly but it would explain the advances in technology.

"You are joking right?"

"No" This can't be true, it's impossible! If I was over 70 years into the future why I haven't aged or Steve for that matter.

"If it really is 2014, how come you and me are not old." I look straight into his eyes so I could see if he was lying however, Steve has always been honest. He sighs.

"Because huh. It was a month after you fell off the train bridge and Red Skull had plans to attack New York. He was going to drop a powerful weapon from a plane however I managed to stop Red Skull." He paused.

"How did you defeat Red Skull and how does this have to do with being in 2014."

"Hold on Buck I was just getting to that. Red Skull had picked up the Tesseract which made him disappear into another dimension or he could have simply have been killed. The plane was out of control and I had to stop it from hitting New York so I sent it into the ocean with me inside. In 2012, I woke up and I was told I was frozen in ice for 70 years. I don't know how you ended up in the future. Sorry Bucky." Steve sighed again and he looked at me; he almost had tears in his eyes. I would normally make fun of his crying however, at the moment I wanted to cry, who wouldn't. Everyone, I knew would be dead or very old and would not remember me, all I had is Steve, we were just 2 men in the wrong time.

"Well Steve, I believe I have some catching up to do."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D If you didn't really understand this chapter it was about Bucky regaining his memory however he has forgotten he is the winter soldier. So the next chapters are about him adapting to 2014 and maybe regaining his memory of him being an assassin. I hope I haven't ruined the story I had writers block and this was the best I could think of. But don't forget to follow and favourite and especially review because I love hearing if you like the story :D Also I'm posting a new story very soon so don't forget to read it ;)**


	4. I have a question (authors note)

**Hello guys, I know this isn't a new chapter but one is on the way soon. I started writing a new chapter when suddenly I had an idea but I didn't know if you guys would like it.**

**So I just need to ask one question.**

**Would you like my to include the Avengers into the story? **

**Yes or No **

**Please leave me a review because as soon as I get answers the sooner I can release the chapter :)**

***SPOILER* I am including Black Widow already and if you do want the avengers to be in the story I am only thinking of including a few of them. **

**Thanks for reading my story so far you guys are AMAZING!**


	5. Bucky POV - Meet Natasha Romanoff

**Hello this is only a quick chapter because I haven't updated the story in ages. Sorry about the quality and quantity of writing I just thought I should post a new chapter. A new one is coming really soon, I promise.**

* * *

"Well first we need to get you cleaned up" Steve said staring at my body as I walked over to a mirror hanging on the door. He had a point my hair was long and dirty, and I had black around my eyes. Who was taking care of me whilst I was asleep because they did not do a very good job?

"Yeah your right I look a mess" I nodded at my friend who walked into the bathroom, I followed him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Steve looked at the door to see if it was open but it was not. The door still made noises; Steve sighed and looked into my eyes. "Stay here okay, I'll be one minute." I nodded and he walked over to the door.

I look through the crack in the bathroom door, and can see Steve answering the door. A woman with bright red hair enters the room. She was wearing a shirt and blue pants and a leather jacket. Fashion must have really changed. "Hey Steve."

"Natasha, how are you doing and what are you doing here?" said Steve in confusion of the red haired woman's arrival.

"Just came to check up on you" she said and smiled.

"At 4:30am?"

"Were you asleep?" she raised her eyebrow and looked at his face.

"No"

"Well what's the problem?" she said looking at him expecting an answer, she reminded of Peggy a lot. Wait what happened to Peggy? Did Steve date her before he was frozen? Was this Natasha his girlfriend? He was looked at my direction for a moment then looked back at the woman. Steve put his hand on his neck, she looked into his eyes. "You're hiding something."

My friend looked in horror "no I'm not!" The woman walked towards my direction and put her hand on the doorknob on the bathroom door. "Natasha, I don't think you want go in there. It's a boys bathroom."

"Steve I have lived with you, a millionaire, an archer, a God and a Hulk before I think I can manage your bathroom." Wow a lot of people and what is a Hulk? She turned the doorknob opening the door. I did not know what to do so I made my way to the other end of the room. Her face changed to horror when she saw me and seconds later she was pointed a gun at me.

"Hey wait" I panicked, the woman was pointing a freaking gun at me. Why? "Steve" I needed my friend to rescue me as he did when Nazis captured me.

"Natasha put then gun down; he's not the bad guy." My friend put his hand of her shoulder and she turned to look at me before lowering her gun to her side.

She stared at me, she would not move a muscle and unfortunately did not let the gun leave her grasp. All Steve could do was stare in horror; frozen on the spot. I needed to break the silence and fast. "Uh I believe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm James Barnes but people call me Bucky." I held my hand out to shake hers.

She shook it and nodded. "Natasha Romanoff." She turned to Steve "You have some explaining to do"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I'm in the middle of the next chapter so when I have time I will finish that and post it as soon as I can. Don't forget to review :D Thanks for reading.**


End file.
